A Shining Secret
by TheFieryQuill
Summary: What if Christine had an ulterior motive for returning the ring? EC.
1. The Secret Note

Disclaimer: Erik, Christine and Co are all property of Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay, Lord Andrew Lloyd Webber etc.

Important: I formerly posted this story under a different title and username but due to certain circumstances I have had to relocate it (losing all of my 109 reviews).

A/N Starts after the scene at the end of the movie (when Raoul and Christine row away).

Also, Nadir Khan is still Erik's friend in this story only (but they met at the fair).

Chapter One: The Secret Note

Erik sat alone in Madame Giry's living room. It had been two long, horrible days since the infamous opera house disaster. The Paris Opera House had, against all odds been saved from the fire and remained mostly unharmed. Erik knew that there was no way he could return as the mob had destroyed his home by the lake. All of his possessions were gone except his mask, a few written compositions, some clothes and his music box. Meg Giry had somehow stolen all of those things whilst the mob was occupied with searching for the legendary Opera Ghost. The clever young woman had also sworn to the mob that she had seen the phantom drown in the lake. They all believed her, taken in by her innocent and beautiful face.

Meg had done this because her mother had explained about the man behind the mask. Whilst Meg did that, her mother had met Erik at the only secret passage in his lair that no one but her and Erik knew about. One of the mirrors, when smashed, contained a passageway that emerged into Madame Giry's room. The brave woman had led the broken Erik away from his home to hers. She had managed a brief explanation from him before she gave him back his mask (which he immediately put on) and he had retreated into silence. Since then, he had not spoken, eaten or moved; except for his long, elegant fingers, which caressed the ring Christine had given him, over and over again.

Click! Erik jumped at the sudden, unfamiliar noise and searched for its source. The sound appeared to have come from the ring…His agile fingers found the cause immediately. The diamonds on the front of the ring had swung away from the rest of it, like a small door. He peered inside and found a small piece of paper carefully folded up concealed inside the hole. He quickly pulled it out, straightened it and held it up to the light. It read:

_My Angel,_

_You forced me to leave with Raoul. I gave this ring to you in hope that you would find this note. If you wish for a second chance at our love, meet me on the bridge (over the stream) in the park that is nearest to the willow; in two nights time at midnight. If you find you do not wish to see me again, keep this ring as a reminder of how much I love you._

_Love,_

_Your Angel,_

_Christine. xxx_

Erik froze. The cold, lonely hollowness he had felt for the last two days vanished. His frozen heart thawed as the void was replaced with thoughts of Christine. He had never experienced so many positive emotions at the same time. He was consumed by excitement, hope, love and pure joy. At last, he was5 granted a second chance! He ran up the stairs and proceeded to shave, wash and put on fresh clothes as quick as he could. When Madame Giry came back from the Opera House with Meg at six in the evening she was startled when Erik asked if he could join her and Meg for supper. "Yes, of course Monsieur. But may I enquire as to the reason for your sudden…happiness?"

"You may Madame, but you shall have to wait until tomorrow to find out the answer." He said with a mischievous smile. He chuckled softly at Meg as her eyes widened at Erik's open cheekiness to her mother. Madame Giry gave him a playful scowl and decided to indulge his playful mood. "Do you wish to cook your own supper?" She asked innocently.

Erik held up his hands. "Alright, I give in. Would you mind terribly if I had a guest stay?"

"No Monsieur but the guest must share your room or sleep on the sofa because there is no other space."

"That is fine." After a pleasant supper Erik catnapped until eleven o'clock. Then he disappeared out the door saying he would be back in the morning.

Christine stood on the bridge. She wore a dress that she had picked out specially for meeting Erik as she thought he would like it. The bodice was plain black with a low neckline; the long sleeves and skirt were deep red with the edges black also. She had tied her hair back, as was proper but had let some of her hair hang around her face loosely. Her makeup consisted of some red lipstick, faint pink eye shadow and a little blush. She leaned over the edge of the bridge as she plucked the petals off a rose, like a child, chanting "he loves me, he loves me not." The stem fell to the water below as she held the very last red petal in her hand. "He loves me." She whispered as she let go of the petal and watched it fall slowly into the rippling stream below. It floated still for a moment before gliding downstream and out of sight. Christine watched it until it vanished then sighed, still waiting anxiously for her Angel.

TBC…

Please read and review.


	2. A Loving Reunion

Disclaimer: Erik, Christine and Co are all property of Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay, Lord Andrew Lloyd Webber etc. I own the plot.

Chapter Two: A Loving Reunion

Erik stood concealed behind the huge willow tree watching Christine. He smiled softly as he heard what she was doing with the rose. He walked towards her from behind with the natural silence and grace of a cat. If Christine was surprised when the reflection of the Opera Ghost appeared beside her, she didn't show it. "You have made a choice?" She asked, her voice quivering with a nervousness that shocked Erik. He nodded silently. She turned to look him in the eyes. "And your answer? Please do not play mind games with me, Angel… I have suffered enough." She whispered brokenly. It was then that Erik noticed the shadows under her big, brown eyes. He also saw how much paler and thinner she was, he vaguely noted that she probably hadn't eaten or slept since they last met, two days ago. Christine's pretty, brown eyes met Erik's extraordinary ones. His eyes were an enchanting blue-green colour that were so dark in the moonlight that they appeared almost black.

"You were not the only one to suffer. After the events of Don Juan…I was almost totally broken." He paused and took a deep breath. "I could think only of the angelic woman who had abandoned me. Just like most other people in my life." Christine hung her head in shame and despair. However, Erik put his finger under her chin and lifted her face so he could look into her eyes as he spoke. "I slowly lost hope; I knew it was my entire fault that I had lost you. I loved you so much I became deadly terrified of losing you. It made me become possessive and jealous, I did many horrible things because of those feelings. I did not realise this until you were gone. When I found your letter I was overjoyed. I finally got a second chance to redeem my actions, I had never dreamed of such a blessing." He turned and looked into the swirling stream below. "I am now totally at your mercy; I can only hope that you will accept my apology and my promise never to harm anyone else again, unless they are a dangerous threat to you." He stared hatefully at his reflection.

Christine took a moment to dry her eyes. "I am honoured that you trust me enough to make yourself that vulnerable to me. I love you, more than anyone else in the world. I accept both your apology and your promise. I would love to have a second chance with you; if you are half as willing as I, then I am sure we can make it work out for the better this time." Christine began to apologise for her own behaviour but Erik waved it off. "You are still willing to take me back? Even after all my crimes? But… I deceived you, I tried to kill your lover, I-" Erik was cut off by Christine's finger on his lips. "I will see to it that you are not held responsible for what you did, don't worry about that, I have a plan. As for my personal opinion, it was all in the past and you had your reasons, besides, you knew no better. I forgive all of your crimes. I will say it a thousand times if I have to. You" She prodded his chest. "Are." She did it again. "Forgiven. Please say you believe me and that I don't have to give you another lecture." She was about to do it again when she realised how close they were to each other. "I believe you." He whispered as it also dawned on him how close they were.

Christine gathered all of her courage together. "I love you, Angel." He opened his mouth to reply when she cut him off with a timid kiss on the lips. Embarrassed, she tried to pull away but he stopped her by winding his arms gently around her waist. Her heartbeat sped up at the tender expression on his face. "I love you too, Christine." He whispered as he cautiously kissed her back. After a moment he hesitantly deepened the kiss and she responded quite happily. They both came up for air a few minutes later.

"I hate to interrupt the moment." He said breathlessly, exhilarated by his first kiss. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the engagement ring. "But you wanted this?"

"Yes." She replied as she pulled an envelope out of her purse. On the front was the name and address of the Vicomte Raoul De Chagny. She opened the envelope, slipped another note into the ring and closed it then dropped it into the envelope and sealing it. "Will you come with me to post this?" She asked her new lover with her most adorable little smile. "Of course." He answered straight away with a smaller but just as happy grin. "Anything for you my love." They clasped hands with a smile and walked to the post box that was not very far away. They both smiled softly when she dropped the letter into the box and it disappeared from sight. "I am all yours now." She said as she planted a kiss on his 'good' cheek.

TBC…

Please read and review.


	3. Erik's Mother

Disclaimer: Erik, Christine and Co are all property of Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay, Lord Andrew Lloyd Webber etc. I own the plot.

Chapter Three: Erik's Mother

"Where are you staying?" Erik asked the woman in his arms. Christine leaned back a little so she could see his face properly. "At the Le Château inn. But I can only stay there until lunchtime tomorrow; the room has been booked by someone else for tomorrow night. Do you know of any good places to stay?" Erik looked thoughtful for a moment. "You could stay with me, if you wanted." He said, looking a bit unsure of himself. Christine was surprised. "You? Where are you living?"

"With Madame and Meg Giry. They have been most kind to me over the past few days. Clever little Meg even managed to convince the mob that the Opera Ghost had drowned whilst buying her mother time to rescue me. The girl also stole my mask and a few other possessions from right under the mob's noses." Christine smiled and made a mental note to buy her friend something nice the next time they met.

"But Madame Giry doesn't have enough room for anybody else, her house isn't that big. She doesn't even know that you are with me or that you have invited me." Christine spotted the gleam in Erik's eyes that meant that he was concealing something from her. "Or does she?" Erik put an innocent look on his face.

"She does know that I am out but not where. She gave her full consent for me to bring a guest back with me. Do not worry about that."

"You have already asked her?" Christine exclaimed. Erik gave a smirk.

"The Opera Ghost always plans ahead." He told her. "Only I didn't mention it because I was afraid that you would think me too forward."

"I don't think you could ever be _too_ forward for me, Angel." She whispered with a blush. "May I ask an unusual question?" He nodded encouragingly; she was oblivious to how nervous her question had made him. What could she possibly want to know? He pushed aside the worried thoughts as she opened her mouth to speak. "What is your name?"

Erik could not stop himself from laughing in relief and mirth. Poor Christine looked humiliated; her cheeks were deep pink because of her blushing. He sobered himself as quickly as he could. "I'm sorry dear but I am astonished at you. You have pledged your love to a man whose name you do not even know." She pouted and he immediately stopped playing games. "My name…is Erik, spelt with a K."

She smiled. "What about your second name?"

"It is Destler. Erik Charles Destler is my full name. My middle name is Charles after my father; he did not care for my face and was a very good man. He died of pneumonia when I was five."

"You poor thing. What about your mother?"

"I wish not to speak of Madeline. She hated my face. All of her friends deserted her when they heard about me. She blamed me for the way I was born! She didn't seem to realise that I was not having the best time of it either. She would never come near me when I was a child; I was raised mainly by my father and my governess. When Madeline gave me my first mask on my fourth birthday, father was furious. They had a huge argument about it that night. One year later, father fell ill with serious pneumonia and died. That was the hardest goodbye I have ever had to make." Erik's face was still composed but his eyes gave his emotions away. They looked slightly watery. "Oh, you poor dear." Said Christine as she pulled him to her. She felt him shaking and suspected that he was crying into her shoulder. The peace and quiet was shattered by the sound of footsteps. Erik jerked his head up to reveal a dry face. Christine grabbed him by the hand and they ran off into the night.

TBC…

Please read and review, I love to hear from you all.


	4. The Morning

Disclaimer: Erik, Christine and Co are all property of Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay, Lord Andrew Lloyd Webber etc. I own the plot.

Chapter Four: The Morning

Erik let Christine lead him up the stairs of the inn to her room. They sat down together on the edge of the bed. When Christine caressed Erik's cheek it was the last straw. He buried his head in her chest and let out a heaving sob. She held him whilst he cried and slowly slipped off his mask. She put it on the bedside table and it remained there until the sun came up…

Erik awoke feeling as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He couldn't ever remember feeling so warm and secure, not even in his opera house. He lifted his head to discover what had made him feel so good. He came nose to nose with a sound asleep Christine Daaé. Somehow, in the night he had ended up laid half on top of her with his head in the crook of her neck. He admired her peaceful face close up and he could feel her warm breath on his cheek. He froze. He quickly lifted a hand to his face and realised the shocking truth. He was not wearing the mask…

Christine stirred and groaned something about 'not sleeping in a corset' before opening her eyes. She gave a smile when she saw Erik. "Good morning." She murmured to him as she sat up. "Are you alright?" She asked when she realised that he was staring at her. "You can see my face." It was a statement not a question that came from Erik's mouth. "I'm not wearing my mask."

"Yes…" Christine said looking genuinely puzzled. "What's the problem? You are not mad at me for removing it again, are you?" Erik, however still looked confused.

"Aren't you going to faint or scream or something like that?"

"Oh, Erik! You had me worried for a moment there. I'm not concerned about your face. The first time I removed your mask I was afraid of how angry at me you were, not what your face looked like… I'd rather wake up to your face than Raoul's any day, charming though he is." He gave a small smile, clearly still a little unsure of himself. Christine made the smile genuine as she pulled him to her and planted one kiss on each of his cheeks.

After another kissing session they got up and smoothed their wrinkled clothes. Christine packed all her things (the ones that she had managed to grab in one trip to the opera house) into a small trunk. After she paid the bill they headed off towards the Giry's house.

Meanwhile…

Raoul sat staring at the ring in his hand. He had just received a very displeasing letter and a certain ring. He was in a state of shock and anger. The note from his ex was clasped in his fist. It read:

_Dear Raoul,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I also send my deepest apologies for deceiving you. I love the Phantom, Raoul. I thought that we could still have something together but I feel nothing when you kiss me. The one kiss I shared with him gave me feeling I have never felt before. I do love you, but as the brother only. Someday, I hope you will find a woman to love you as I love my Angel._

_Once again, I am very, very sorry._

_All my love,_

_Christine Daaé_

He growled and furiously thrust the note into the flames of the sitting room fire. He would not be treated like this! He silently swore to get revenge on the blasted Opera Ghost and his bride, Christine Daaé.

TBC…

Please read and review.


	5. A Dinner Surprise

Disclaimer: Erik, Christine and Co are all property of Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay, Lord Andrew Lloyd Webber etc. I own the plot.

Chapter Five: A Dinner Surprise

1 week later…

"Where are we going?" Christine asked Erik for the thousandth time as they got into the carriage. "Out." Erik replied yet again. As the carriage started moving she stuck out her tongue at him. He tickled her mercilessly until she gave up. He smirked when he won and they both neatened up their clothes. He wore a formal black suit with a crisp white shirt and a navy blue waistcoat. She wore a dark blue dress with silver trimmings and a modest neckline and short sleeves.

Christine was surprised when the carriage stopped at last after quite a long journey. Erik climbed out and offered her his hand which she clasped as she climbed out. She looked at where they were and gasped. They had arrived at another opera house. "You will get to watch tonight." Erik said with a grin at her, now excited, expression. It was a grand opera house, no doubt about it although they secretly agreed that the Paris opera house was better. They walked inside.

Later that night….

Christine and Erik walked back out the door holding hands. Christine was sparkling with happiness which, in turn, made Erik smile too. "Oh, thank you so much Erik." Christine said as they walked in a seemingly random direction. She had much enjoyed the performance of 'La Traviata.' She had giggled endlessly at Erik's comments about who could be improved and how. The only members that he had not criticised under his breath were the conductor and the corps de ballet.

Erik led her into a fancy restaurant. It was decorated richly inside. A waiter walked up to them. "May I help you Monsieur? Madame?" Christine blushed heavily and said. "Mademoiselle." They both tried to ignore the waiter's rude but continuous staring at Erik's mask. "My apologies." The waiter said.

"A table for two, as private as possible." Erik said courteously. He could feel Christine's hand squeezing his own rather tightly and knew she was rapidly loosing her patience. In the end they were seated in one of the few closed off sections at the back. When the waiter went away to take care of the orders they had placed, both of them gave rather loud sighs of relief. "What a rude, horrible man!" Christine half mumbled to Erik. He could only nod in agreement and quickly moved the talk to lighter subjects before he could dwell on how much he would like to kill the man for nearly spoiling the evening out. When the orders came with an older and much more polite (she didn't stare) waitress, Erik and Christine ate happily.

After finishing their food Erik wiped his mouth on the napkin and Christine did the same. Then she looked back to where the napkin had been and got a lovely little shock. On the table sat a small, black velvet box. Erik gracefully scooped it up from the table, stood up, walked to her side and got down on one knee. "Christine Daaé, we haven't been formally dating long but we have known each other for years. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" He opened the box. Inside it was a small, gold ring; it had a single rose on it made from ruby with two emerald leaves. Erik took her stunned silence as rejection and said. "You don't have to decide now if you don't-" Christine silenced him with a motion of her hands. "Yes." She whispered her eyes full of tears of happiness. "What?" He spluttered and stared at her.

"Yes, I will marry you!" Christine said with a big smile. "I'll become Madame Christine Laurette Destler!" She smiled and gave the stunned Erik a kiss on the lips. He shook himself and slipped the ring on her finger. When they walked out of the restaurant a few minutes later laughing and smiling, not even the rude waiter's staring could ruin their good moods.

TBC…

Please read and review.


	6. Musings

Disclaimer: Erik, Christine and Co are all property of Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay, Lord Andrew Lloyd Webber etc. I own the plot.

Chapter Six: Musings

Antoinette Giry sat on the comfortable sofa in her living room, sewing. She had learnt how to sew at a young age and she quite enjoying doing it. She found it was a peaceful art and required her sole attention. She worked swiftly with the needle. Her stitches paused for a moment when Erik came in. He wordlessly sat in the armchair and flashed a rare smile. She smiled back and realised that nearly every time she had seen the man since he returned mysteriously with Christine, he had smiled. Whereas before then, he had never smiled except perhaps when he was composing.

She watched him for a moment, studying the changes in him as he started scribbling in the little black notebook she had bought him. He was much more relaxed now, his features were still tense but it had eased slightly, now and then a smile would flit across his masked face as he wrote a particularly interesting piece of music. The woman sighed and went back to her needlework, quickly finishing the last few stitches for the patch on Meg's dress. She put the item and sewing kit aside and leaned back to watch the fire. Tiredly she thought back to the previous week's events.

---Flashback---

Antoinette had not slept very well so, predictably, she had fallen asleep on the sofa. All was silent in the house except for Meg, who was twirling around, practising her routine. The silence was disturbed by a knock at the door. Poor, unsuspecting Meg ran to open it so that her mother would not be disturbed. When she came face-to-face with Erik, her jaw dropped at the smile on his face. She gathered her manners and greeted him. "Bonjour, Monsieur. Would you like to come in?" He nodded and stepped inside. After shutting the door, Meg dared to look up into his masked face. He surprised her when he spoke, in his beautiful, deep voice. "Please Mademoiselle, call me Erik. You mother would surely approve of us becoming friends." He glanced unsurely at the shut door before following her into the living room, where Madame Giry sat asleep on the sofa. "As you wish, Erik." Meg whispered. "But you must also call me Meg too."

Antoinette had been very surprised to be awoken by a gloved hand, shaking her shoulder in an almost timid way. She had greeted Erik with a smile. "So you have come back. Perhaps now, you will tell me your secret reason for leaving?"

"Yes Madame. The secret is, in fact my guest. May I go fetch the aforementioned person?" At her nod, he stood and walked through to the hallway and opened the front door. The two women waited in silence as he led his lover inside. When they came into the room, Meg jumped up with a cry and wrapped Christine up in a big hug, whilst Madame Giry looked unsurely at Christine. As the girls separated, Madame Giry looked the young soprano in the eyes. "You chose Erik?" She asked, seriously. The girl nodded, after a moment of silence Antoinette smiled and gave Christine a hug. "Welcome home, child." She whispered in the girl's ear.

---End Flashback---

Antoinette awoke with a start. Christine had, at some point entered the room and perched on Erik's lap whilst the older woman was asleep. They were whispering together in a great excitement. "Madame Giry?" The older woman looked at Christine; her stormy grey eyes were calm and warm for once. "Christine, please call me Antoinette. What is the trouble dear?"

"It is not a problem, Antoinette. It is more of a request."

"Go on." Madame Giry urged.

"Erik has asked for my hand in marriage." She proudly showed the ring. "I accepted. However, we both feel that as you are the closest thing to a mother that either of us has had. We would like to ask for your blessing." Antoinette's face lit up. "Of course. I have never seen such love. I give you both my unconditional blessing and the best of luck. I do expect an invitation to the wedding though." The young couple consented happily.

TBC…

Please read and review.


	7. Shopping

Disclaimer: Erik, Christine and Co are all property of Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay, Lord Andrew Lloyd Webber etc. I own the plot.

Chapter Seven: Shopping

The next day Erik went to see Nadir whilst the three women went for a shopping trip (Erik gave them a sum of money and told them to indulge themselves, this was met with a huge hug from the two younger girls and a grin from the older woman). He caught a cab (the type with horses) to the Rue de Rivoli and headed to the door of the flat. He knocked three times and waited, trying to ignore the people who stared at the shadowy figure in black. When Darius opened the door and saw who it was, he immediately invited Erik in. "Come in Monsieur," He said. "I will summon Monsieur Khan for you. Please make yourself at home." With that he went into the other room whilst Erik hung his cape and fedora up and sat down in the big armchair to wait.

When Nadir emerged from the study he was not surprised to find Erik sat in his living room. "Bonjour Erik. What brings you here this morning?" He asked as he sat with his guest. "Nadir, are you busy on the 3rd May?"

"I do not believe so. Why?"

"I am getting married and I am looking for a best man, I wish to offer you the position." Whatever Nadir expected, a wedding was not it. "My dear friend, please close your mouth. The look is unflattering on you." Nadir shut his mouth and gave a suspicious look at Erik. "Who is your bride? I thought you said that you were and I quote 'above such utter nonsense', maybe you have had a change of mind?"

"A change of heart more like, brought on by my fiancée, Christine Daaé." This little announcement stopped Nadir in his tracks. "Christine Daaé! The girl that you deceived, kidnapped and threatened! Erik, what is this madness!" Erik's face which was relaxed and open a second ago grew angry. "Nadir, Christine has forgiven me for those sins. I do not wish to be reminded of them. She loves me, I love her, I asked for her hand in marriage, she said yes. End of story."

"Do calm down Erik, I meant no offence, please forgive the curiosity of an old friend." Erik took a deep breath and nodded, calming down almost instantly as he thought of Christine. "Will you be the best man, all suspicion aside?" Nadir's beautiful emerald eyes lit up. "Of course I will. I was surprised you consider me a good enough friend for such an honour."

"Nadir," Erik looked exasperated. "You are my oldest and most loyal friend, of course I asked you. Now, how would you feel about meeting my wife and her two friends for dinner?" Nadir grinned.

"I'd love too."

Christine and Meg sat on a small bench just inside the park. Antoinette had gone to meet Monsieurs Firmin and André, regarding the current position of the Opera Populaire. "Meg?" The smaller girl looked up.

"Yes Christine."

"You know when we used to play make-believe and we always promised to be a bridesmaid for the other?"

"Yes…" Meg had a sparkle of excitement in her eye.

"Well, I am engaged. I have finished with Raoul, as you know and have united myself with the one I really love." Meg giggled delightedly and immediately started planning the wedding in her mind. "Who is it, Christine? Who is your angelic lover?" Christine blushed and gave a mischievous grin. "Well he has several names: Angel, Opera Ghost-" Meg's mouth fell open. "Erik Destler."

"You are marrying Erik!"

"Yes, I've never felt anything that strong for anyone before, ever!" Meg gathered herself together and closed her mouth. "Will you be my maid of honour?"

"Of course I will Christine!" Meg hugged her friend. "Now tell me what is your wedding going to be like? What colour will the bridesmaids' dresses be? Come on Christine, I need details!"

When Madame Giry arrived later she found the two girls chatting about the wedding, she smiled at them fondly as she led them to a nearby café that Erik would meet them in. However, she had neglected to tell the girls of Erik's plans to surprise them at the café…

TBC…

Please read and review.


	8. Opera House

Disclaimer: Erik, Christine and Co are all property of Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay, Lord Andrew Lloyd Webber etc. I own the plot.

Chapter Eight: Opera House

Erik and Nadir took a leisurely walk to the café. They walked in to see Christine, Meg and Antoinette sat in the back corner, at a five seated table. Antoinette was facing towards them and could see the two men but Christine and Meg were facing Antoinette, so were oblivious to their presence. Nadir placed their orders and told the waiter which table they would be joining. Erik was pleased; these waiters were much more polite and didn't stare at all. He crept forward and stood behind Christine. Meg immediately spotted him and choked on her tea. Christine patted her back. "Are you alright Meg? You looked like you saw a ghost."

"I-" Meg stopped when she saw Erik motioning furiously for her not to give him away. "I just spotted an old friend." She turned slightly away from Erik. "Nadir! Do come join us." Everyone except Christine was silently praising Meg's acting skills.

When Nadir sat next to Antoinette he valiantly restrained his laughter. "Mademoiselle Daaé, it is a pleasure to meet you." He said, flashing a smile. Then he had an evil thought. "Where is your fiancé today?" Erik glared furiously at Nadir from behind Christine who shrugged then said, "Wait…Isn't he supposed to be with you?" A pair of hands in black leather gloves covered her eyes. She instantly knew it was Erik and felt his warm breath on the back of her neck. "Erik, I wondered when you would show yourself." This stopped the cloaked man in his tracks; he removed his hands from her eyes and sat in the seat between her and Antoinette; at the head of the table. "You knew I was there?"

"Not exactly. I knew you were somewhere nearby." Erik was bewildered; no-one had ever spotted him once he had hidden himself, ever. "How did you know, my love?"

"I have no idea. I always seem to sense your presence, that's why I knew when you came to visit back at the opera house." Erik looked visibly curious, but he dropped the subject. The food arrived on time and the meal went well until Antoinette decided to confess.

"I have been to see the managers of the Opera Populaire." She announced, ignoring Erik's glare. "They say that the opera house will continue to run, after repairs have been made. Meg and I are able to keep our jobs and the little apartment that we use during galas." Meg smiled happily at the news; she really loved dancing and would have been sad to have to stop. "The other good news is that no-one died on the night of the disaster. Nine people have been given compensation because they were crushed by the panicked crowd and injured. Ubaldo Piangi has mild damage to his throat but will probably be able to sing again soon. Unfortunately, La Carlotta has quit and gone to an opera house in Italy, taking her 'darling' Piangi with her. This brings me to the big point. Christine, the managers have requested a meeting with you, concerning the place of lead soprano." Christine glanced at Erik quickly before turning to Antoinette. "Of course I will see them, though I will need to talk to Erik first."

"The managers say that you must see them as soon as possible and that they are free most afternoons." It was decided that the group would split up after dinner. Nadir had some errands to run, Antoinette and Meg had to track down the rest of the corps de ballet and Christine needed to talk to her husband-to-be alone for a few moments.

Erik and Christine walked to the nearby park where they had reunited not long ago. "May I go sing at the opera?" Christine asked, with her sweetest expression.

"Why are you asking me?" Said Erik, bemused.

"If you do not wish me to return then I will not go." She replied. "I would also be very lonely there without my angel."

"You want me to return with you?" He exclaimed, taken utterly by surprise at the unspoken but still present question in her voice. "They would never hire me. To them I am but a monster, a murderer and a ghost." Christine's face then adopted a sly expression that made her usual innocence seem like a distant memory. "But Erik, they are desperate. I'm sure once I have set my terms and told them about your talents they will hire you." She smiled. "Would you not like to have your compositions played onstage, for the world to praise your glorious music?" He nodded. "Well we may as well go now. We haven't a moment to lose."

Monsieurs Firmin and André sat at their desks, discussing the current financial problems of the opera. "Moncharmin, we can't possibly afford a new chandelier! The patrons and insurance combined will only just pay for a new ceiling and orchestral pit. The front seats, stage and chandelier have no funding at all. We're ruined; we should never have left the junk business"

"Scrap metal." Interrupted André. "We have to find a solution; I refuse to give up on this opera house, especially after the work that has gone into it." The managers debated furiously until a quiet knock was heard at the door.

Within seconds, the managers composed themselves and Firmin called out, "Enter." Christine Daaé stepped in; looking pretty and innocent with her wide eyes and slightly nervous expression. "You wished to speak with me, Monsieurs?" They nodded hastily, realising Mademoiselle Daaé was their last chance. "Please take a seat Mademoiselle." André said kindly as he was quite fond of the girl anyway.

"What is the reason for this meeting?" Christine questioned, because although she already knew, she had to seem polite. "I will spare you the details." André responded. "But to be quite blunt, the opera house is short on money. We were wondering if you would like to be our Prima Donna and perform concerts somewhere else to raise money to repair the damages. Once the opera house is ready you could return and perform as our lead soprano without La Carlotta's…interesting music."

"The idea seems wonderful Monsieur but the problem is… my betrothed. He is very talented musically and currently out of a job. If I was to travel and sing, it would mean being without him and that would be terrible, considering he is my voice teacher too." The managers were not put off at all.

"I am sure he could come with you, Mademoiselle. In fact, I'm sure we could find him a job. He could compose, assist Monsieur Reyer or even sing in Piangi's place." Christine looked pleased with the results she was getting from the managers. "Perhaps you would like to meet him? He is outside this room right at this moment."

"Of course we would." Exclaimed Firmin delightedly, glad to have at least one thing going right. "Bring him in at once."

"Please promise me that you will hear what we have to say before doing anything rash?" Begged Christine. The managers frowned, but agreed anyway, to her relief.

"Erik, please come in." She called into the hall. He came right in upon hearing her. In two swift, graceful movements, the door was closed and Christine's love was sat next to her in the other spare chair. "YOU!" Cried Firmin losing his infamously short temper. André shut him up quickly and scolded him. "We gave the girl our word that we would do nothing rash. Sit down at once, Richard! You are disgracing us." The other manager did as he was told but was still not pleased. "Monsieurs." Erik said in his most firm and commanding voice. "I have this to say before Christine speaks her part. I am very sorry for the bad things I have done in this opera house. I cannot justify the murder of Joseph Buquet. But you should know that before he came to this opera house he was once in the same travelling fair as me. He murdered a close friend. I was there after Buquet shot my friend. I was with him as he died and swore to him that I would get revenge on his murderer. I always keep my word. As for the chandelier, that was an accident. Someone had moved the rope holding it. The rope I cut was only the one for the trapdoor as far as I knew. It was not until afterwards that I discovered the terrible truth." He nodded to Christine.

"I would just like to confirm that what happened after Don Juan was private and I will not recount it to you. Managers or not. Erik has agreed to donate a sum of money to the opera house to help pay for the damages. Now you have a choice. You can hire me as your new diva and Erik as your musical arranger or you can turn us both away. It is totally up to you."

After a tense, fifteen minute wait outside the office door, the couple were called back in. "Monsieur Destler, Mademoiselle Daaé. Congratulations on your new jobs." André said with a smile as Firmin remained silent. He was clearly not impressed by Erik at all; he only hired the man because he was the last chance they had. "Now Monsieurs." Announced Erik. "Christine and I, although it was mainly her; have come up with a plan to fund the Opera Populaire…"

TBC…

Please read and review.

A/N Musical arranger means composing operas and sorting out scores. In this case Erik will also help out Monsieur Reyer with advice as to who is not performing at their best.


	9. The Lair

Disclaimer: Erik, Christine and Co are all property of Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay, Lord Andrew Lloyd Webber etc. I own the plot.

Chapter Nine: The Lair

The managers immediately put Christine's plan to work. Erik -as promised- gave a large donation of money to help with all the repairs. It was enough to pay for the new ceiling. The managers took out a bank loan to cover the cost of a new chandelier. The new one had several modifications including the fact that it was much less brittle and it weighed less than half the original. Whilst repairs were being made, Erik and Christine prepared the script for the new opera. Erik composed the music as Christine wrote the lyrics. This meant that they had a huge debate because neither could agree on an ending. After two days (though it seemed a lifetime to them) of not speaking to each other they at last agreed on a compromised ending. The minute the repairs were finished everyone began rehearsing, making props or costumes and preparing set pieces. The main characters were Erik, Christine and Luc de Blanc.

Erik was much upset when Christine moved back to her dressing room but managed to secure himself another room just down the hall. He called for her every morning and they both sat and had a cup of coffee together, well, he had coffee and she sipped tea. They would both then separate to their respective rooms and dress for the day and meet again for breakfast. At half past nine, Erik would give her a voice lesson until half past ten when they had to rehearse. After lunch there would be a little more rehearsal and in the evening they would do something together. Usually a trip to the park, a game of chess (Christine losing most times) or a story. One memorable afternoon they had no rehearsal after lunch so Erik went back to Christine's dressing room with her…

Flashback

The couple were sat on Christine's sofa. Erik was behind her, gently brushing her soft curls (this was becoming a habit he rather liked.). "Erik?" He could tell by the tone of her voice that she wanted something that he may not like. "Yes, my dear?"

"Do you think we could go down the lair again? It has been absolutely ages and I really wish to know what has happened to it." He frowned and then sighed.

"I suppose we could but you must remember that the mob has destroyed most of the lair and the Rue Scribe entrance. You will not like what you see."

"But we could mend it. It might be hard but it is not impossible. It would mean we would be able to have some peace and quiet and somewhere to practise. Please?"

Erik was known for being both very stubborn and very determined, the only person as stubborn as him was Christine. However, when he saw her big, doe-like eyes and her pleading expression he had to give in. "Come on then." He muttered with a mock glare.

"Oh, thank you." He decided that it was worth going back just to see her smile and feel the kiss she planted neatly on his lips. He opened the mirror quickly and stepped inside. She gave him a smile as, together, they plunged down once more.

For old times sake they sung 'Phantom of the Opera' in the boat. They had just reached the duet as they neared their destination. "My/your spirit and your/my voice in one combined. The Phantom of-" They both stopped in shock at the carnage before them. The beautiful curtains and tapestries were ripped down, the furniture lay toppled and broken glass and porcelain was everywhere. The mob seemed to have thrown much of the broken items at the organ, which was buried beneath the biggest mound of stuff. "Humanity at it's worst." Observed Erik dryly. Christine just stared in shock. "I have seen enough, let us leave." He said, not daring to glance at the organ. As he propelled them away she made no argument.

End Flashback

What dear Erik did not know was that Christine had sneaked back every time she could, repairing a bit at a time. She had also enlisted the help of Nadir, Meg, Luc de Blanc and Madame Giry. The group took it in turns distracting Erik so that the others could disappear for a while without being noticed. Then one rainy afternoon, two days before Christine and Erik's wedding they took Erik down to see what they had done. Madame Giry, Meg and Luc went through the Rue Scribe entrance so Nadir could pole the boat with Christine and the blindfolded Erik in. When they reached the shore Christine helped Erik out and ripped his blindfold off (being careful not to remove his mask too). For the first time in his life Erik was made speechless.

Christine had used a lot of her savings to help buy the materials needed for the repairs. Rich, red tapestries adorned the walls once more, the panelling was polished, and the Persian rugs had been fixed and cleaned. The furniture was all restored and the organ was looking more magnificent then ever. Erik looked longingly at it. "Go on." Christine whispered, knowing exactly what he wanted. "Try it." He swept forward and sat gracefully on the organ bench. Timidly he ran his fingers up and down the keys before trying a note.

When it seemed to work he played at shortened version of Masquerade. He stopped when they applauded and turned around. "Words cannot express my gratitude." He managed to choke out, past the lump (of tears) in his throat. The people there knew by the look in his eyes just how grateful he was. "You deserve it Erik." Proclaimed Meg. "You have been working very hard these last few weeks on this opera. The least we could do was give you somewhere you can relax or work in peace and quiet." He smiled, still wondering if this was a dream. "Will you play 'angel of music'?" asked Christine. He obliged and Madame Giry and Luc were treated to Christine and Meg's duet. That night everyone went to their respective rooms except Erik who had informed the managers where he would be sleeping in future. Of course, he did not mention the mirror door to Christine's dressing room, it would be considered improper…if anyone knew about it.

TBC…

Please read and review.


	10. Wedding Bells

Disclaimer: Erik, Christine and Co are all property of Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay, Lord Andrew Lloyd Webber etc. I own the plot.

Chapter Ten: Wedding Bells

Christine opened her eyes blearily. She snuggled down in the blankets, not wanting to get up yet. There was something special about today, she was sure of it. She had just begun thinking about what it could be when her door burst open. "Good morning Christine." Meg greeted chirpily. Christine sat up with a groan as Meg opened the curtains wide. "What do you want Meg?" She complained as she tried to flatten her bed hair. "You're getting married today Christine. You have to get up already." The memory came flashing back and made Christine leap out of bed. "What time is it?" She asked in a panic. Meg smiled.

"Don't panic, it's seven in the morning. Now get in the bath."

Three hours later Christine was clean; her hair was dry and pulled back into an elegant twist that let a few curls fall loose and her make-up was finished. She was wearing the wedding dress that Erik had given her. Madame Giry had had it fixed and cleaned so it looked as good as new. Meg came up behind Christine and placed a necklace (given to Christine by her father) around her neck. "Something old." She murmured. She looked at Christine's engagement ring. "Something new." She gave Christine her own bracelet. "Something borrowed." She searched around and eventually found Christine's favourite sapphire ring. "Something blue."

Meg stood back to admire the work that she and Estelle (the opera's make-up artist) had completed. "Look in the mirror Christine." The bride turned around and gasped at her new look. "Oh Meg, Estelle! How can I ever repay you?"

"There is no need Christine. You are like a sister to me. Just have a good time and take care of him and yourself." Christine smiled widely as Meg handed her the (1) bouquet of white roses with a single pink one in the centre. "It is nearly time." Meg squealed, getting excited. "I will go get ready."

Some time later…

Erik paced nervously around Nadir Kahn's living room. This was quickly wearing down Nadir's temper even though the persian was usually a quiet, patient man. "Erik! Do calm down. Christine will be very upset if you appear at the Opera House looking like that."

"Like what?" Growled Erik.

"Like a bloody cat that is about to be thrown into deep water." Erik ignored Nadir's comment. "Come on, we have go to the opera." Erik blanched as Nadir pulled him into the coach.

Christine stood outside the doors leading into the main theatre. In all the romance novels she had read, the bride-to-be always felt excited, happy, in love before walking down the aisle. Christine felt these things, but she also felt the overwhelming fear that some thing would go wrong. Madame Giry kissed Christine's cheek. "You will be fine my dear. Don't tell anyone I told you but I met Nadir this morning and he told me that Erik is just as nervous as you."

"He is?" Christine could not imagine Erik being afraid of anything.

"I've never known him to be this nervous before. But it is just nerves. I promise that the minute you see each other you will feel much better." The two smiled as Meg got into her place. "Good luck, Christine Daaé." She said with a grin. The wedding march, played by Monsieur Reyer began.

Erik and Nadir stood at the end of the aisle (there was a ramp up to the middle of the stage), watching the others enter. Erik had been incredibly shocked to find everyone in the opera house attending. First, the bridesmaids (wearing simple, elegant pink gowns) and the groomsmen entered. The two bridesmaids were Christine's friends from the corps de ballet, Sorelli Dubois and Juliet Durand. The groomsmen were Erik's friend, Jules Bernard and his eldest son Laurent. Next came Meg, the Maid of Honour and Luc de Blanc. Little Jammes, the flower girl walked down the aisle with a smile as she scattered pink and white rose petals on the floor.

By this time Erik was losing his patience, he needed to see Christine. Then, there she was. A collective gasp announced the arrival of the young and beautiful bride. She locked eyes with Erik and the world around the two of them seemed to melt away. She walked up the aisle with Monsieur André, who had readily agreed to give her away. Erik smiled at her as the procession ended. The priest gave a long introduction to the wedding and André sat down with Firmin when he had said his part. The priest began the vows. "Do you Erik Charles Destler take Christine Laurette Daaé to be your wife, to live together after God's ordinance, in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Said Erik, now full of confidence.

"Do you Christine Laurette Daaé take Erik Charles Destler to be your husband, to live together after God's ordinance, in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I d-"

"NO, STOP! CHRISTINE, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" Christine whirled around and stepped forward to face the man who had yelled when the sound of a gun going off pierced the air. Time seemed to slow down for a minute, until Christine fell limply backwards into Erik and Nadir who were behind her. Several women screamed. Then another gun went off. Everyone looked up in shock at Meg Giry who had shot the Vicomte (hidden in one of the empty boxes) with the gun the she had hidden in her bouquet. The man fell out of the box and landed with a 'crack' on the floor below, with his gun in his hand.

"SOMEONE FETCH A DOCTER!" Nadir yelled as Erik knelt with Christine's head in his lap. She gazed up at him, totally unaware of the blood staining the front of her dress. "Erik." She whispered. Holding his hand weakly. "I love you."

"I love you too." He choked out as tears ran down his face.

"I want to sleep." She murmured. It was Nadir who responded this time.

"You must stay awake." He said, as forcefully as he could. "If you sleep now you might never wake up." The persian knelt by Christine's side and cut her dress away from her stomach so he could see the bullet wound. It was just below her belly button and obviously deep. Nadir was holding a piece of his shirt with pressure to the wound to slow the bleeding. Doctor Lloyd ran in and immediately took command.

"Is there a private room nearby?" He asked those closest to him.

"My room is close." Volunteered Sorelli who looked incredibly shaken. "We could go there." The doctor ordered two of the stagehands to bring a stretcher quickly and take her to La Sorelli's dressing room. Erik stayed by Christine's side all this time, holding her hand and keeping her awake by talking about the honeymoon they would go on and other trivial things. When they got to Sorelli's dressing room Christine was laid on the sofa and everyone was sent out. Of course, it took Nadir and Madame Giry together to pull Erik outside. The three sat nearby to wait. Wondering if Christine would escape with her life.

TBC…

Please read and review.

A/N (1) White roses mean innocence and purity and a pink rose mean sweet thoughts.

I decided to have the wedding on the stage of the Opera Populaire as I thought it would suit the plot more.


	11. Aftermath

Disclaimer: Erik, Christine and Co are all property of Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay, Lord Andrew Lloyd Webber etc. I own the plot.

A/N I know nothing about 1800/1900s medicine so I'm sorry if the information is inaccurate.

Chapter Eleven: Aftermath

One hour later, Doctor Lloyd came out of Sorelli's room looking exhausted. Erik leapt up at once. "Well? Is she OK? Can I go in?" He then winced at the pain in his side. Nadir and Antoinette looked at him in concern. "Take off your shirt." Commanded the doctor. Erik obeyed quickly, hoping to get back to Christine as soon as possible. Antoinette sucked in a breath when she saw the wound on the left side of Erik's chest. "Erik, why didn't you tell us?" Asked Nadir when he saw. The doctor patched Erik up quickly in about five minutes. The wound wasn't deep or serious. The bullet had obviously gone straight through Christine and grazed Erik as it exited her body. It was obviously made of something tough as it hadn't shattered on impact.

"You can go and see Christine in one moment Monsieur. First I must tell you of her condition and I trust you will inform her when you feel she is ready?"

"Ready for what?" Asked Erik with a sense of foreboding. The doctor looked grim. "The good news is that the bullet passed straight through and there was no infection whatsoever…. The bad news is I can not tell if there is internal damage. There is no internal bleeding so that suggests she will be fine. But there is a small chance that she may not be able to have children." Erik was in emotional turmoil. On one hand, Christine was going to be alright but on the other… no children. Until he met Christine, Erik had never dreamed of children. Now those dreams might never come true. She would be devastated if it turned out she could not. "Can I go see her now?" He asked in a choked voice. The doctor nodded curtly. "Of course. I will leave her medication with Madame Giry. Good day Monsieur" He said as Erik walked straight into Sorelli's room, shutting the door behind him.

The Vicomte Raoul de Chagny lay on the floor unmoving. He gave a groan and rolled over, opening his eyes. Above him stood Doctor Lloyd, Madame Giry and some of the stagehands. Needless to say, none of them looked particularly sympathetic; Christine was a very popular Prima Donna. "Where's Christine?" He asked foolishly. The stern Madame Giry scowled at him. "That is not of you concern, _Monsieur le Vicomte_." She spat the title with heavy sarcasm. "The poor girl is with her rightful fiancé, where she belongs. Away from you. You tried to kill her!" She slapped him hard across the face, leaving a red mark.

"I-I didn't meant to." He stuttered, looking terrified. "I only meant to kill _him_ so she could be released from whatever trance he has her under. If only she hadn't moved, everything would be fine now." The woman above him looked murderous. "Fine! How would killing the man she loves more than life itself be fine?" She looked him in the eye. "Face it Monsieur. It is over. She loves Erik not you." It might have been the chilling calm of those whispered words or just the first time that he actually absorbed them but Raoul suddenly shook his head as though waking up for the first time. "What have I done?" He whispered. "What have I done?" The woman stormed off. Leaving the doctor and the stagehands to take Raoul to the nearby hospital.

Meanwhile, Erik crept to Christine's side. He knelt next to the comfortable sofa that was her temporary bed. Her face was very pale and she looked like death but the steady rise and fall of her chest reassured him. He took her icy hands gently in his own, warmer ones and began to cry quietly resting his head by her side. One of his sobs must have reached her ears as hers eyes fluttered open. "Angel?" She murmured as she started to wake up properly. "Erik? Why are you crying?" She received no reply. "Are you alright?" She gasped when she saw the bandages around his chest. Not wanting to upset her, Erik quickly dried his tears. "It was just a glancing blow." He said. "It is you who took the worst of it. You saved my life." They both realised that this was true, even if she had not consciously done it, it was true. She smiled weakly. "Somebody has to look after you." She decided to persist. "Why were you crying? Please tell me." He broke the news to her as gently as he could but she was still visibly upset. "It is just a small chance right?" She pleaded desperately. "The chance that everything will be fine is bigger isn't it?"

"Yes, but we mustn't raise our hopes too much, just in case."  
"I'm going to sleep now." She said sleepily as her medicine took effect. Erik sighed in relief, knowing that he couldn't have coped if she had chosen that moment for hysterics. "Alright, pleasant dreams my love."

Thanks to Monsieur de Chagny, the wedding and the release of the new opera had to be delayed by two months so that Christine had time to recover. During this time it was revealed that Meg had seen Raoul on the morning of the wedding, when she had left Christine to get ready. She had become instantly worried when she saw he had a gun in his hands. Unfortunately, he had spotted her and held her at gunpoint, calming telling her that no one would be harmed if she kept her mouth shut. It was a lie of course and Meg suspected this. She gave the Vicomte her word that she would be silent and he released her. The first thing she did was to find and load her father's old gun, in hope of stopping him if he did do anything. Meg had felt very guilty for not telling on Raoul but Christine had instantly forgiven her.

It also turned out that Raoul had broken both of his legs when he fell from the box and which would never fully recover as they were both shattered. The bullet had pierced his left shoulder quite badly. He would be confined to a wheelchair for the rest of his life. He would have been taken to prison but he had some mental problems that had started when his parents, and then his brother all died in a short time. He was taken to a hospital where he would need treatments for his legs and where psychiatric nurses would have a chance to help him. Christine sent him a letter that said she was very upset because of all that he had done and that one day, when he lost a lover or a wife and knew the pain she would have felt if Erik had died; she would send him a red rose with a black ribbon on it. On receiving the letter, Raoul immediately sent her his engagement ring with a note containing his apologies and his wish that she would keep the ring and remember their holiday by the sea as children. Christine cried when she read it.

TBC…

Please read and review.


	12. Second Wedding

Disclaimer: Erik, Christine and Co are all property of Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay, Lord Andrew Lloyd Webber etc. I own the plot.

Chapter Twelve: Second Wedding

Meg and Christine sat together once more. Christine was wearing her brand new wedding dress (the other was beyond repair). "Meg! It's going to go wrong! What if someone hurts Erik, I don't know what I'd do! I'd-"

"Ssshhh" Meg drew her friend into her arms whilst shushing her. "It will be fine Christine. You will go up there again, you will say your vows and you will enjoy it. Do you want me to take my gun just in case?" Christine looked at her, horrified. "Just kidding." She grinned as she stood back to look Christine in the face. "You are my sister in all but blood. I will not let any harm come to you, I promise." Christine took some small comfort from her friend but was still terrified.

Madame Giry came in at that moment to fetch the girls. She kissed Christine on the cheek and hugged the trembling girl. She drew back and resumed her 'strict mode'. "Pull yourself together Christine; it is all going to go perfectly fine. Anyone who tries to ruin this will pay dearly." The familiarity of the strict ballet mistress as well as her words settled Christine and she managed a smile. "I'm ready." Meg handed her the bouquet of red and white roses (meaning unity) and they set off to the main theatre.

Erik stood on the stage of the Opera Populaire. He was not as nervous as he had been last time. No, this time he was absolutely terrified! His mind was invaded by pessimistic thoughts and he was sure it would go wrong….until he saw Christine. She looked stunning. All in white except for the red rose in her hair and the ones in her bouquet. He could tell that she was nervous too. She walked up the aisle and stood facing him. The priest started his speech but Erik and Christine were only half concentrating.

Christine felt a thrill as Erik slip the gold wedding band onto her finger. Its only decoration was a single diamond. She repeated the vows as she slipped Erik's ring onto his finger. There was a pause for a second then the priest's voice rang out clearly. "You may kiss the bride." Erik smiled and removed the veil gracefully before planting his lips firmly on hers. Cheers rang out from most of the cast and crew. Everyone was happy. The managers had decided to allow Erik and Christine to have their reception at the Opera house. "Just this once." André had said in a stage whisper. "These are special circumstances." Firmin had hastily nodded in agreement.

Late in the evening, Erik proposed that he and Christine retire as they would both be performing in the opera on the next night. He carried Christine down to their lair and they made their marriage official.

Erik opened his eyes and glanced at the clock. He was surprised to find it was midday already. He was naturally an early riser and wondered what had kept him asleep so long. That was went he noticed the warm weight on his chest. Christine. Everything was silent except for the sound of their peaceful breathing. He didn't want to move for fear that he would wake up from this wonderful dream soon but he couldn't resist the temptation. He leaned down slightly and kissed her brown mass of curls. Christine gave a groan and pulled her hair away from her face. "Good morning, my dear husband." She whispered with a giggle, as she opened her eyes and happily snuggling into his chest. "Good morning, my darling wife." He replied with a dazing grin and a chuckle. "I must be dreaming."

"This is no dream Erik, I assure you." She pinched him with her long nails. "If it was a dream then that would have woken you up." He smiled. He knew that in this moment, he preferred reality to any dreams. She rolled over lazily to look at the clock. "Goodness. Look at the time. Erik, didn't you say you'd meet Monsieur Reyer at one o'clock to discuss the finale?" He groaned and tried to reason with her.

"Surely he won't mind. It _is_ the day after our wedding." But Christine was having none of it. She climbed out of bed, modestly tying a sheet around her like a dress. "Get up now Erik." She ordered with her hands on her hips, in exactly the same way as Madame Giry. "Get back in bed." He pleaded one last time. She stood firm even though he could tell she was sorely tempted to sleep for the rest of the day.

Christine quickly put a clean chemise and drawers on and waited for Erik to finished dressing in a white shirt and black trousers. "Please will you help me dress?"

"I suppose." Erik consented with feigned annoyance. Christine merely stuck her tongue out at him and put on her corset. He moved forward and laced it up. She reprimanded him several times until he pulled it tight enough. He fastened her petticoat and finally buttoned her dress. She put on her stockings, fastened her hair up and applied some make-up. Erik took her arm and they headed out to greet their friends in the opera house.

That night the new opera was about to begin. Christine stood just off stage in her ballet costume from Hannibal. She heard Firmin and André walk onto stage to make an announcement. "Ladies and Gentlemen. This new opera is **based** on a true story with several changes. How much of it is true, we will leave for your individual thoughts." Called Firmin and André responded. "Without further ado, here it is….The Phantom of the Opera!" (See A/N.)

Three hours later the crowd spilt into the various halls. The opera had been stupendous, the audience had loved it. It was a bit different than the traditional operas they were used to but they had adored it. The managers were swamped with people asking questions. "How did you make the phantom's deformity so effective?" "Who wrote the story?" "Which parts were true?" "Why didn't Christine choose the Phantom?" and "Who is the composer?" were the most common ones. Eventually the managers managed to flee up the stairs so they could talk to the audience from there. "May I have your attention please?" André and Firmin called several times but the crowd only partially went quiet. "SILENCE!" A voice echoed through the hallway. The managers mouthed a quick thank you at Erik as he and Christine crept downstairs to see Madame Giry before the crowd spotted them.

The managers did a wonderful job of answering the questions. According to them the Phantom's make-up had taken hours (it was actually Erik's face), Christine didn't choose the Phantom because that's how the writer wanted it (Erik and Christine decided that it had been the only _final_ ending that they could give and no one outside of the Opera house would suspect Erik as being the real Phantom) and the story was written and composed by Erik Destler, a private and well-respected man who they should not expect to meet. After that, everyone separated to go to the various celebrations of the new opera's success. All in all, it was a great night.

TBC…

Please read and review.

A/N Just imagine the stage show as the opera.


	13. Epilogue Part One

Disclaimer: Erik, Christine and Co are all property of Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay, Lord Andrew Lloyd Webber etc. I own the plot.

Chapter Thirteen: Epilogue Part One

14 years later…

The Destlers were having a family picnic to celebrate their youngest daughter's fifth birthday. The children were behaving well, mostly.

"Alexander Beau Destler, give your sister back her hair ribbon and apologise at once." Scolded Erik as his ten year old son messed about with the blue ribbon. The boy obeyed at once, knowing he would be in trouble if he ignored his father's commands. "I'm sorry Angelique." He said sincerely as he played about with his brown hair and tried to give her puppy eyes with his own brown eyes. "I was only having a bit of fun."

"Apology accepted" Said the girl sat on the blanket next to her father; with her youngest sister sat on her lap. Angelique Laurette was a beautiful young woman, at fourteen years old she looked exactly like her mother except she had her father's straight, raven hair and blue-green eyes.

Her little sister Aimee Rose was four years old. Her features were a perfect mixture of both of her parents. Her long, curly brown hair was tied back with a pink ribbon and she wore a pretty pink dress. With her big brown eyes she was irresistible to the sternest of people. "Mama, where is Bell?" 'Bell' was Aimee's name for her other sibling, Bellamy Ciel Destler. The boy was an exact replica of his father (without the deformity) with the eyes of his mother. He was twelve years old and a very quiet child. He loved music and art and was very talented at both. He loved his youngest sister specially and got on very well with most people he met.

"Bellamy, where are you?" Called Christine. They heard footsteps and Bellamy came over with his sketchbook. "Yes Mama." He said. "Did you need me?" Christine smiled softly. "No my love, Aimee was missing her brother." The boy smiled and picked his beautiful little sister up and showed her his latest drawings. "Why don't you go and find Boyce? It is nearly time to go home" Said Erik. The four ran off happily and when they found the big, black dog, Alexander started a game of some sort with a ball.

"Are you happy Erik?" Asked Christine as she watched their children serenely. "Yes. More than anyone else in the world." He replied with a big smile. "Thank you Christine. For everything that you have done for me. Without you, I would still be alone under the opera house with no idea what true happiness was. I love you." He kissed her soundly.

"I love you too." She said and they kissed again. However, the tender moment was interrupted by Aimee. "Eeewwww! Mama and Papa are KISSING!" She called. The couple pulled apart and smiled in exasperation at their daughter. Erik grabbed the girl and planted kisses all over her face. "No Papa! Mama help!" She yelled as Erik tickled her. Christine laughed. "Leave the poor child alone Erik." She said then laughed again as Aimee walked off after sticking her tongue out at Erik. They kissed again but broke apart when it started to rain.

"Home time!" Erik called as he and Christine quickly packed the picnic stuff into the basket. The family clambered into the carriage and rode home, after a lovely day out.

TBC…

Please read and review.


	14. Epilogue Part Two

Disclaimer: Erik, Christine and Co are all property of Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay, Lord Andrew Lloyd Webber etc. I own the plot.

Chapter Fourteen: Epilogue Part Two

Paris, 1919

The young woman walked arm in arm with her male companion into the abandoned Opera House. They took note of the big banner over the doors announcing the auction that had begun earlier that day. The pair crept in and took seats at the back. "Lot 669, a poster advertising the famous 'Phantom of the Opera'. Do I have 10 francs?" The male companion, Bellamy Destler, raised his hand. "12 francs?" A man at the front who was in a wheel chair, clutching a musical box he had just won accepted the bid. After a short competition Bellamy won the poster at 20 francs. "Bell." whispered the woman frantically. "That's the Vicomte de Chagny, he's the one mother told us about."

"I do believe you're right Aimee." He said, his soft voice sounding almost magical. "We must not go to him now though. I would hate to cause a scene." She nodded in agreement. They sat through the rest of the auction and followed the man out. When he got into his car, Bellamy quickly led Aimee to his own and told the driver to follow the de Chagny car. When they realised where de Chagny was heading, Bellamy told the driver of the short cut he knew that would halve the time and ordered him to take them that way. He obeyed and soon they were at the cemetery.

They climbed out and rushed to the grave of the Vicomtess Christine de Chagny. Aimee observed the picture on the grave. She had been a pretty woman and looked faintly like Aimee's own mother. Aimee withdrew the red rose gently from her handbag, being careful not to disturb the ring or ribbon and laid it on the corner of the grave. She smiled and went with Bellamy to stand just out of sight. They watched sadly as the old man came and saw the rose. It obviously meant something to him. After looking around for the source, he picked it up and put the music box on the grave, for the one who had left the rose. He stood and was assisted out of the cemetery by the nurse and driver.

Raoul felt a huge weight fall from his shoulders and tears come to his eyes as he alone knew the significance of the rose and ring. He had of course heard of Christine's fight with consumption and how Erik had caught it from her after a short time. They had both died in the summer of 1918. He realised that Christine had probably had one of her children deliver her small gift. He left, safe in the knowledge that he could live out his few remaining years in peace.

Aimee Rose and Bellamy Ciel would never know that in keeping this, their final promise to their mother before she died. That they had given one man his redemption and had truly laid their parents to rest.

Bellamy walked forward silently and collected the music box then they continued on their short quest. They stopped when they came to the last grave. It was beautiful and simple. It was a traditional gravestone and on it was carved a mask and a rose entwined. Aimee traced the familiar words with her finger, as her brother laid the music box where they would normally have laid flowers. She read the dates and then the inscription.

_R.I.P_

_Erik Charles Destler and Christine Laurette Destler_

_Beloved parents and friends._

_Their love will never be forgotten._

_Their music will live on forever._

The two left the cemetery with a feeling of peace. Aimee looked back and fancied that, just for a moment, she caught a glimpse of two figures. One dressed in white and one in black, they were holding hands and smiled waved at her. When she looked back a second time, they were gone and she wondered if it was just a trick of the light. But inside she knew what…who… she just seen. For only her father and mother had ever smiled at her that way. She followed her brother and waved a sad, silent good bye as they walked through the gates of the cemetery.

**The End**

TBC…

Please read and review.

A/N I sort of finished up in the same way as Andrew Lloyd Webber, I hope you all think that this is a good, final chapter.

**BIG Thank you** to every person who has read and reviewed this story! Thank you for all the support and advice and even just your opinions have helped!

Special thanks to **Emily singing reflection** and **RoSeQuEeN** who have both reviewed almost every single chapter. And to everyone else who has not been credited.


End file.
